The present invention relates to motorcycle accessories and, more particularly, to storage compartments for use on motorcycles.
Owners of motorcycles generally desire a sleek looking appearance, particularly when they are riding solo. Some owners desire the versatility of being able to add and remove a rear seat quickly when they wish to be accompanied by a passenger. Some frequently desire a storage unit which can be mounted upon the motorcycle readily in order to enable them to carry clothing, tools and whatever else they might require. As a result, various structures have been developed which can be mounted either on the frame or on the rear fender, many of which require a number of fasteners in order to achieve the desired mounting, and disengagement of those fasteners in order to remove the structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel storage compartment for rapid mounting on, and dismounting from, a motorcycle.
It is also an object to provide such a storage compartment which is streamlined and attractive in appearance.
Another object is to provide such a storage compartment which can be rapidly interchanged with a rear seat utilizing essentially the same mounting means.
A further object is to provide such a storage compartment which may be fabricated readily from synthetic resin to provide a relatively low cost but attractive structure which will enjoy a long life.
It has now been found that the foregoing and related objects may be readily attained in a readily removable storage unit for mounting on the rear fender of a motorcycle with a saddle. The storage unit comprises a storage compartment member having front, rear, side, and bottom walls defining a cavity therebetween. Pivotably mounted on the compartment member adjacent the front wall is a cover dimensioned and configured to provide a closure for the cavity, and is movable between a cavity closing position and an open position.
For securing the cover in the cavity closing position, cooperating releasable locking means are provided on the cover and on the compartment member adjacent the rear wall. Also included are releasable mounting means on the bottom wall of the compartment member for engagement with the rear fender of the motorcycle upon which the storage unit is mounted, and releasable engagement means on the compartment member adjacent the front wall engageable with cooperating engagement means on the saddle of the motorcycle. The storage unit is mounted by engaging the engagement means on the compartment member with the saddle and then engaging the mounting means with the motorcycle rear fender.
Usually, the bottom wall of the storage compartment member is elongated and arcuate along its elongated axis to conform to the configuration of the motorcycle fender. Desirably, the bottom wall is also arcuate in the transverse direction to conform to the configuration of the motorcycle fender, and the bottom wall also has resilient bumpers thereon to space the bottom wall from the motorcycle fender. A threaded fastener is seated in an aperture in the bottom wall for engagement in a threaded aperture in the rear fender to provide the releasable mounting means.
Preferably, the cover has a recess in which an element of the locking means is seated, and extending about the periphery of the cover is sealing means which extends into a cooperating recess in the compartment member. A pull strap is provided adjacent the locking means on the cover to facilitate pivoting of the cover into the open position. Most desirably the cover is arcuate in the longitudinal direction and the side walls taper from the front wall to a reduced dimension at the rear wall to provide a streamlined appearance.
In one embodiment, the engagement means comprises a tongue on the bottom wall extending beyond the front wall to engage the saddle. In another embodiment, the engagement means comprises a bracket on the bottom wall which is adapted to receive a tongue projecting rearwardly from the saddle.